Thanksgiving Treats
by Christina B
Summary: Spending their first Thanksgiving together in New York, Kurt is homesick and Blaine tries to make it all better. Klaine Fluff AU


AN: Here is a fluffy little Klaine fic that I wrote to celebrate Thanksgiving (for us Americans) and Glee tonight. This story takes place 4th season and for the purposes of this fic Blaine graduated with Kurt and moved with Kurt and Rachel to New York and thus the break up never happened.

**Thanksgiving Treats**

"I wish I could go home for the holiday," Kurt complained. "It will be so weird having Thanksgiving in New York City."

Blaine looked up and smiled at his boyfriend, "That doesn't mean that we can't still have a good dinner together. Plus we can even see the Macy's Parade in person."

Kurt sighed, "I know it will be great, but it won't be the same. Sure we can have turkey and pumpkin pie, but I'm going to miss my Dad and Finn shouting at the tv all day when they watch football, and I'm going to miss Carole's buckeyes."

"I'm assuming you are not taking about the nut or the football team," Blaine replied.

Kurt laughed, "No, buckeyes look like the nut but are peanut putter candies with a chocolate shell."

Blaine gave Kurt a very weird look.

"I know," Kurt replied. "It isn't like me to eat something so unhealthy, but every guy has a weakness and buckeyes are mine."

Blaine just smile and leaned forward to peck Kurt on the cheek. "You're adorable," he said.

Kurt smiled, but that quickly turned into a frown, "How on earth can you be from Ohio, and have never had a buckeye. That's just wrong!"

"My family has a buckeye tree in our yard and I'm a huge fan of OSU, I just never had the peanut butter and chocolate version," Blaine answered.

"Scandalous," Kurt muttered as he moved in for a passionate kiss.

"Definitely," Blaine agreed when they came up for air. "Is Rachel coming home soon?"

"Her Dads sent her a plane ticket to come home, she is already at the airport," Kurt said with a grin.

"Good," Blaine replied, and kissed Kurt again.

/

How could it be so hard to melt chocolate chips, and dip peanut butter balls into it making the perfect buckeyes? Blaine had been pondering that very thing as he glared down at the recipe again. After Kurt had passed out that night after endless preparations for their Thanksgiving dinner, Blaine went online and found a recipe for buckeyes and ran to the corner store and picked up supplies. He set an alarm that fortunately didn't wake Kurt, and got up early to sneak into the kitchen.

Blaine wanted nothing more than to surprise Kurt with immaculate buckeyes that were every bit as tasty as the ones Carole made, but so far it had been a dismal failure. The first instruction had been to make the peanut butter mixture and to form them into little balls, which was easy enough. Then he had to melt down chocolate chips, but he realized too late that they needed to be on a double boiler, and now the kitchen had a foul stench of burnt chocolate.

His second attempt had gone better until he started to dip the peanut butter into the chocolate with toothpicks. Every single ball would fall off the toothpick and fall into the chocolate mixture. He solved that problem by refrigerating the peanut butter so that it was more solid and didn't slide off the toothpicks.

Now he'd failed again and the chocolate was so runny that it wasn't really sticking to the peanut butter. It slid off the peanut butter and made a congealed mess on the wax paper. Blaine wanted to scream, why was this so difficult?

"Blaine, what is that smell?" came the sound of Kurt's sleepy voice from the hallway. He looked exhausted as he walked in the kitchen wearing his pajamas. He stopped walking and stood in stunned silence as he noticed the mess.

"What are you do—are you making buckeyes?" Kurt asked, shock written all over his face.

"Trying to," Blaine muttered. "First the chocolate burned, then the peanut butter balls fell in the chocolate, and now the chocolate won't stick to the peanut butter."

"You forgot to add the paraffin wax," Kurt commented. "That is why the chocolate won't stick."

"I saw that on the ingredients list but it just seemed wrong to add wax to food, I really screwed this up," Blaine complained.

"But you made buckeyes for me," Kurt replied, a strange expression crossing his face.

"I haven't made a decent one yet. I know you really wanted them Kurt so I tried to make buckeyes as good as Carole's but these things are hard to make." Blaine admitted.

"They are the best buckeyes in the world," Kurt said pulling Blaine in close to him. "You made them for me just because I told you I liked them,"

"You haven't tried them yet," Blaine said darkly.

"You are spoiling the moment," Kurt replied before pressing his lips to Blaine's in a sweet kiss. "I love the buckeyes you made me, but most importantly I love you."

"I love you too Kurt," Blaine said honestly. "I just wanted to make today special."

"It already is," Kurt admitted kissing his boyfriend again. "Best Thanksgiving ever."

The End

AN: I got the idea for this fic from my Mom who was making buckeyes for Thanksgiving, and I wondered if Kurt or Blaine tried this Ohio treat which gave me a plot bunny I couldn't refuse. I've made all of Blaine's buckeye making mistakes, actually. If you have never tried a buckeye, I highly recommend you try them because they are amazing! Thank you for reading this and I would be grateful for any feedback!

**Blaine's Buckeye Recipe**

1 1/2 lbs. confectioners' sugar, sifted  
1 c. peanut butter  
1/2 lb. butter  
1 1/2 tsp. vanilla  
1 (12 oz.) pkg. chocolate chips  
1 (1 oz.) square semi-sweet chocolate  
1/2 block paraffin wax

Blend butter, peanut butter and vanilla. Add sugar and knead to dough-like consistency. Form into balls and chill. Melt chocolates and paraffin over hot water. Dip balls in chocolate using a toothpick so they look like Buckeyes.


End file.
